


Poker Face

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Peter to teach him how to play poker. Peter is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> Requested by [mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com) on Tumblr: 
> 
> 10.“Teach me how to play?” Steter
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

 

“Teach me how to play?” Stiles gazed up at Peter with a guileless expression, and held out the deck of cards.

Peter didn’t buy it for a minute. “You don’t know how to play poker? You? With that face?” He let his gaze roam over the rest of the boy before bringing it back to those eyes. He dreamed about those eyes.

Stiles shrugged and thrust his hand out further. “In between Star Wars, circumcision, and werewolves, I must have forgotten to learn.” He beamed.

“Uh-huh. I suppose there’s a bridge you have to sell me as well?” Peter took the cards and tapped them against his palm. “Okay, we’ll play. As long as it’s strip poker. This should be fun for me too.”

Stiles tried to keep his smile from turning into a smirk, but Peter could see it in his expression anyway. “Sounds good to me. Let’s get it on.”


End file.
